User blog:Cavmaster1128/JD: The Mystery - NEW GAME SHOW!!!
ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE REPORT Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to "The Mystery." An original game show where 10 people compete to be the one mysterious. This competition is very diverse and will be lots of fun! Make sure to apply! Information: The Mystery is a game that adds new challenges every week. CHALLENGES SCHEDULE: Deadline 1: JD High Score Deadline 2: Guess The Song Deadline 3: Deadline 4: Deadline 5: Deadline 6: Deadline 7: Deadline 8: Deadline 9: Challenges: Challenges are competitions contestants compete in. They range from JD High Scores to Flappy Bird or to quizzes! If you are one of the two lowest scoring on a challenge, you are placed in the war zone and named a "warrior". In the war zone, you are given a partner, who is a mystery to you. The partner knows who you are though. While in the war zone, you are competing with the other warrior. If you win, you are no longer in the war zone. After this, your partner can anonymously put someone up in the war zone with the losing warrior. The winning warrior also can anonymously make someone immune to the partner's actions. If the partner tries to put the immune person into the war zone, they are notified that person was voided and that partner will become a warrior themselves. This will get easier after a while. NOTE: IF YOU DO NOT COMPETE IN THE CHALLENGE WITHOUT GIVING ME A REASON, YOU ARE AUTOMATICALLY IN THE WAR ZONE. Voting: ''' The contestants are split up into four groups. There are two people per group, excluding the two warriors. By yourself, you make up a decision on who you want eliminated. If the two people in the group's votes were the same, the group will know who the other member is, and together they will get rewards that net week that can include immunity, doubling your vote or even evicting someone right on the spot. All of those actions have to be agreed on in the group. However, after that deadline, the group will disband. Every two deadlines a surprise box is placed in the house. I will randomize the contestant who opens that box. This can be a punishment or a reward. We will get into that later. '''Twists: 1: Back To Black In the "Back To Black" twist, a randomly chosen contestant will be speaking to the rest of the group, giving hints on what the mysterious contestant may do. They can give rewards to the contestants or punish them. They can control the whole group, rip people out of safety or even bring someone back into the game. 2: See You Again You can take anyone you want to out of the war zone and put someone else in. 3. Should I Stay Or Should I Go? In this twist, you will have to compete for elimination. Lowest placing person in the competiton will be eliminated from the game. Bonus Twist: There will be a small twist every week. STRANGERS (Competitiors): Marina++the+Diamonds+3.png|Bunnylove14 1395343649_beyonce-zoom.jpg|Shaniqua Fabulousness paper-towns-what-does-this-mean-for-nat-wolff-s-career-the-fault-367804.jpg|Flynn Chapman 11825686 10204599523164420 7770021087747441389 n.jpg|James JD4 S20 sandra t.jpg|Sandra Waltzworth PANDA.jpg|CreeperDude wooohoo.jpg|PieGuy MistyMelissa.jpg|Papaoutai lover (Eliminated) 59841c9674fcaec0665bfbf74b49a535.jpg|Swagger Mick Jagger Meghan.jpg|CutiexxMelissa (Expelled) DEADLINE 1: Recap CutiexxMelissa and Papaoutai lover went into the war zone. CutiexxMelissa came out of the war zone. James JD4 went into the war zone. Say Goodbye Alright, it is time to reveal the elimination. But before that, a few things. 1. Some people have gotten strikes Creeper Dude and Flynn Chapman, you both have gotten a strike. 2. We have an expelled competitor. I am sorry CutiexxMelissa (BaeMsp) but you are expelled from JD: The Mystery for getting three strikes. But, that doesn't mean we aren't doing a normal elimination. Think about it as a double elimination. By a vote of 3-1, Papaoutai lover (MistyMelissa) you are no longer a stranger. (Basically you're eliminated) DEADLINE 2: Our Second Challenge UPDATE: PLEASE RETAKE THE FORM. I FORGOT TO PUT A FORM FOR YOUR NAME Hello strangers! Today our challenge will be... Guess The Song! I have a form set up for you. A few rules: 1. Please list five songs you think that song could be in each box (seperate them with commas please) 2. DO NOT list more or PLAY TWICE. YOU HAVE UNTIL 8/17 AT 12PM EST Are You Serious Only one person (Shaniqua Fabulousness) took the quiz. However, I have deleted some of the results before I updated the form so that people could retake it. Some people didn't see that. Because of that, I am not giving any strikes. But Shaniqua, this is our twist. You can pick two people that go into the war zone! Please email those to me! Our Heroic Warriors I am hearing from Shaniqua that she has her warriors in mind. With that said, James JD4 and Swagger Mick Jagger, get ready for battle. It's A Rehash Because hardly anyone did the challenge, the challenge is now the battle. James JD4 and Swagger Mick Jagger it's time to GUESS THE SONG! https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Td489LpHKOE9lXwqIjo7Vq6tGC9ZsCiIx0Gd5YLxP1k/viewform YOU HAVE UNTIL 9PM EST 8/18/2015. How About Trying Only Jamesnorky did the challenge. He got none of them right but JD4SURVIVOR didn't take it so he earns a strike. Jamesnorky you are out of the war zone. Will Jamesnorky's partner please email me on the new warrior? Jamesnorky please also give me your voided nomination. cavmaster1128@yahoo.com The New Warrior So, I was not emailed by Swagger Mick Jagger's partner, so I did random.org. That earns CreeperDude a strike (he was his partner). Our new warrior is... Flynn Chapman (DC Hooke) SURPRISE! Well, before our voting session begins, something will happen at our Mystery Base. Stranger, as all of you know, a twist was introduced that allows a mystery box to be placed in the house every two deadlines. The thing is, what's in it, you don't know. However, it's not always a good thing. But we are going to have a competition every two deadlines to see who gets the power to open the box. They don't have to if they don't want to. Our competition begins. "Hello strangers!" -Me "Hello Cav" -Competitiors "Today you will be playing the competition 'Race Or Get Chased'. In this competition, you are trying to outrun this silouhette of a dog. If he catches you, you are out. You will run around your course as many times until you are caught. But there is a cache. If your dog stops moving and you don't, you are out of the competition. Who's ready to play "Race Or Get Chased" -Me The competition begins. Shaniqua Fabulousness and Bunnylove14 start out going strong. Sandra Waltzworth is lugging behind and looks like she is about to be caught. Flynn Chapman is right in the dead center of the race with James JD4. CreeperDude is going very slowly and... Oh! He was caught! (CREEPER DUDE ELIMINATED) PieGuy is doing very well and so is Swagger Mick Jagger! Shaniqua's dog suddenly stops and she doesn't. (SHANIQUA FABULOUSNESS ELIMINATED) Sandra Waltzworth is catching up. Bunnylove14 is way ahead, but is losing her breath. Swagger Mick Jagger starts to fall behind. Flynn Chapman is starting to advance Swagger Mick Jagger gets caught! (SWAGGER MICK JAGGER ELIMINATED) James JD4 starts to notice his dog was stopping. He stopped too! Bunnylove14 doesn't notice her dog stop and she keeps on going. (BUNNYLOVE14 ELIMINATED) Sandra Waltzworth takes the lead. Flynn Chapman stops with his dog. James JD4's dog suddenly started back up without him noticing. He was caught! (JAMES JD4 ELIMINATED) PieGuy starts slowing down and is tired. His dog caught up and got him! (PIEGUY ELIMINATED) It's down to two. Between Flynn Chapman and Sandra Waltzworth. Flynn Chapman advances, and suddenly slows down to catch his breath. His dog stops, and he luckily stopped with him. Sandra Waltzworth stopped with her dog as well. Flynn's dog is back up and running, and Flynn keeps running for that Mystery Box. Unfortunately, he gets caught due to being tired. CONGRATULATIONS SANDRA WALTZWORTH (MASTER HYDRAFFE)! Do you want to open the box and see what's inside, or pass it on to someone else? (TO MASTER HYDRAFFE) The Mystery Box Sandra Waltzworth places the box on the ground and gathers all of the strangers. "I have decided to open the box." Sandra opens the box and finds a note. The note reads: "There are violets in your eyes There are guns that blaze around you There are roses in between my thighs and fire that surrounds you It's no wonder every man in town had neither fought nor found you Everything you do is elusive, too, even your honey dew" -"Honeymoon" Lana Del Rey Sandra Waltzworth, you are joining the war zone as the third warrior. Sorry For The Wait Welcome back strangers! I am sorry for the wait but the voting session is about to begin. However, I only have five eligible voters due to this weeks twist. One person will not be paired whatsoever and that person is.... Bunnylove14. Anyways, please send your votes to cavmaster1128@yahoo.com YOU ARE VOTING BETWEEEN JD4SURVIVOR, MASTER HYDRAFFE, OR DC HOOKE YOU HAVE UNTIL 8/23 AT 12PM EST Out Of The Shadows The votes are in. Bunnylove14 have recieved a strike. By a vote of 3-1-0 James JD4, you are no longer a stranger. The Next Challenge Well, I'm gonna keep this simple, your challenge today is: Flappy Bird. http://flappybird.io/ You may only play ten times! Screenshot your computer using the "printscrn" button on your computer and email it to me at cavmaster1128@yahoo.com Can't get a screenshot? It's ok to take a picture with a mobile devices as well! You have until 8/25 5PM EST. Bad News Only two people played, and I'm afraid I will have to expell one person that are clearly not active on the blog. That is DC Hooke. If you wish to stop this, please contact me in the next 24 hours. How am I gonna do nominations I am not sure yet. That will come tomorrow. Category:Blog posts